


Adult Actions

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Drama, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-18
Updated: 2003-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tries to avoid expulsion following the Shrieking Shack incident, only to have insult added to injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasehunts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chasehunts).



"It would be a t-terrible waste of talent, sir."

The worst part isn't saying it out loud. If he's wrong, then he's out on his arse anyhow—expelled, or arrested, or whatever the hell the old man means by "adult consequences for adult actions."

But he doesn't think he's wrong. He's seen the way the headmaster watches them—on the sidelines of their impromptu Quidditch games, always stopping by to chat as they sun themselves shirtless by the lake. The smart Gryffindor lads.

"Mr. Black, I'm afraid it is our decisions in this life, not our 'talents' that—"

The worst part isn't even the act itself. He's sucked cock before. Enough to know he's good at it. Enough not to have to think about it, just close his eyes and do it. Maybe get a stiffie himself, thinking about making the sad old poofter toss his stuff.

"Not those talents, sir. Shh...it's all right."

The worst part isn't Dumbledore's hand in his hair, pulling it.

It's not Dumbledore murmuring, "Lovely boy."

It's not: "Oh yes, darling."

It's that name. That goddamned filthy name that the old man chokes on and croons oh-so-lovingly as he comes in Sirius's mouth.

"_Severus_..."


End file.
